


Tadaima

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Asahi was not sure how he'd ended up here.





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

> HEY WE ARE BACK WITH MORE MODERN MAGIC FOR ALL YOUR NEEDS

Asahi was not even aware how long he had been on the bus.

He had fallen asleep, still stressed by the fight he'd had with his parents. He had shamed them by being weak, by not being the dragon they needed him to be. And while it didn’t usually anger him, this time it had been too much, they kept asking the impossible of him and getting mad when he failed to deliver. So he would just vanish from their lives. It would all be better without him, for sure.

He was looking at the window, hugging his favorite mop tightly. He wasn’t even sure what part of the country he was even on right now. Asahi would make do wherever he went, though. The driver of the bus turned to him after a stretch of total silence, seeming a bit confused.

“We are at the final stop. You gotta get out.”

Asahi didn’t want to make it too obvious that he was a bit out of his depth, so he didn’t ask where exactly this was, just got out with his mops and his big backpack. This place was at the coast, in a rural area quite obviously. There wasn’t really a town there, which had him at a loss until he looked at the sea. And he saw the lights of a town on a smallish island. It was so pretty, and there were a few green mountains so he could probably find some place quiet to stay. He looked around until he saw a dock only a few meters away, hopeful that this would work perfectly if only for now, and couldn’t control his smile as he approached the boat. It wasn’t too big, probably enough for about fifty people? Right now it was empty though. Or so he thought, as soon Asahi was surprised by a voice coming from behind him.

“Hey there! Are you interested in going to Karasuno Island?” When he turned, Asahi saw an imp. With a big smile and blonde hair, wearing a captain’s hat. He nodded, feeling very self conscious of his hoard of mops held carefully on his arms now that he had to actually interact with someone. “Great! I’m Saeko, this baby's Captain. Do you have a ticket?” He shook his head, a bit concerned that this imp might be playing a game with him, but willing to take the chance. “Okay, so just go over to the booth there, get yourself one and we can go. I doubt anyone else is going to show up tonight.”

He wanted to ask Saeko about that, but decided angst it. He wasn’t really ready to start conversation, besides he was so uncool and weird next to the imp. So he just smiled politely and hurried to get a ticket, unwilling to make her wait more than absolutely necessary. It wasn’t really expensive and the teenager at the booth looked mostly unfazed by him, which Asahi was grateful for. When he returned Saeko guided him inside, talking non-stop about the amazing things the island apparently had to offer. He wanted to pay attention, but he also felt too anxious for that. So he just sat on a corner with his things and waited.

The trip was not as smooth as he would have hoped. Saeko was an imp with a quest it seemed, because the trip was over in twenty minutes, and Asahi was damn sure it should have lasted double that time. He felt a bit queasy as he stepped out of the boat, and only waved to Saeko as he walked away. He didn’t want to be too friendly, but being an asshole would perhaps make her suspicious.

He headed to the forest. Even if he didn’t find some building to set up in, there were perks to being a dragon. One of them was not bothering that much with cold or getting sick from it. Asahi would be fine anywhere as long as he was left alone and didn't have a chance to be even more of a disappointment, somewhere no one knew or cared about him.

\--

He wasn’t expecting people to find him so soon.

Perhaps he should have guessed Saeko was not going to be quiet about seeing him. And that’s how he ended up with four imps knocking on the door to the cabin he had found last night. They were all very friendly, maybe too much if his anxiety had any say in it. Lead by a short one with spiked hair and pure excitement that actually made Asahi smile, the group did not take no for an answer. The short imp - he had introduced himself as Nishinoya - insisted they had to meet the knew inhabitant of their island, and immediately got very excited over the fact Asahi was a dragon. Which of course did nothing to calm his nerves.

Before he could stop them the group had entered the small cabin, bringing food and talking non-stop about so many things he couldn’t quite keep track. And obviously, they noticed it. The stash of around twenty mops just sitting there all neatly organized by size and type and age. As if that wasn't invasive enough, Nishinoya then went there and touched one of the mops! And Asahi couldn’t help but feel his breathing getting weird and shallow and his scales popping up as he walked closer.

“Please put it down.”

The imp looked at him and arched an eyebrow. “It’s just a mop, dude.”

Asahi didn’t want to tell them that this was his hoard. It was too private and he barely knew these people. So he just reached for it, but the imp smiled devilish and didn’t let go. “Is it that important for you? Did you get it from a lover?”

He felt so self-conscious that he started pulling it rather forcefully, and perhaps that made the imp think this was some kind of game, because he didn’t let go. And Asahi only got more anxious and it all happened so fast, and when he realized it they were both on the floor of the cabin, each holding a piece of the mop.

And _that_ was definitely too much for him.

Because that mop in particular had been one of the first he'd got for his hoard. His mother had gotten him that one, it had accompanied him through most of his life. And now it was broken. He was the worst dragon in the world, he couldn’t even take care of his hoard. He felt himself shifting and he could hear the imps freaking out, but he couldn’t pay attention to them. Asahi could barely breathe.

“What the hell is going on here?

He looked over to see a man standing by the doorway. Somewhere deep down Asahi processed that he wasn’t an imp and that he was very handsome. Which only made Asahi feel even more self conscious about everything, he was a mess, he was pathetic, he had tears rolling down his face. He heard them talking but he couldn’t be bothered to work out what about, too busy cradling both pieces of the mop between his paws and curling his long body in as little space as possible. Eventually he felt a hand on his muzzle and focused his attention on the new guy.

“Just breath and it will be fine.” Asahi shook his head, because he didn’t think he could. Then he saw those eyes shimmering with fae magic, that went deep inside him and set a fog over his mind, helped him calm down.

He looked down and focused on reverting back to human-ish form, it was always more comfortable to speak to people when he was their size. And he owed this one a thank you and and an apology. He had forgotten though, that his clothes hadn’t expanded with him, so as he transformed he was left naked in front of what he could now confirm to be one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. Who was staring at him wide eyed.

“I’m sorry.” Asahi blurted out as he grabbed his backpack to cover himself, feeling his cheeks burning of embarrassment.

The fae just chuckled though, and Asahi couldn’t stop himself from thinking his laughter had to be magical too. “It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to be an adult. Our resident dragon is twice your size, like a bus, so I assumed all adult dragons were like that.” The fae’s gaze turned towards the mop and he winced for a second. “I’m gonna assume that is part of your hoard?” Asahi nodded, holding a bit tighter to it. “Okay, I’m sure we can fix that, and I have to apologize for our imps, they would never do something like this on purpose.”

“It’s- it's okay. As you said, it can be fixed, it's just a very emotional thing.”

“I can only imagine.” The fae then extended his hand. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, community leader of Karasuno Island.”

Asahi shook it and tried his best to be firm, his parents had always insisted that first impressions were very important. “Azumane Asahi. I was thinking about staying here perhaps, trying to- connect with myself.” He couldn’t explain to this complete stranger everything that had lead to coming here, even if he felt Sawamura would be okay with that.

“Oh, you can’t stay here.” In that moment Asahi felt his whole world crumbling down, and he must have showed it in his expression, because Daichi quickly continued. “I mean in this cabin, it is not safe here. But I’m sure there is a place you can rent in town where it’s safer and overall easier to live, every non-human is more than welcome at Karasuno Island.”

He blushed a little, dizzy with relief. It felt indeed weird to be welcome so fast, but he was not complaining.

\--

Asahi was not sure how he'd ended up here.

Here being kneeling on the ground of Yachi’s garden plucking weed. The other dragon herself was next to him, humming softly as her small hands worked the earth. It was a very weird feeling to be helping her tend to her garden, her hoard, but she loved sharing it with everyone it seemed. Said that sharing it felt like the flowers had purpose.

“So, Azumane, I noticed Daichi came to check on you this morning.” She asked, not looking at him as she did but smiling all the same.

Asahi wished in vain that he would at some point get over every single thing. Ever since the embarrassing event that had been his arrival at Karasuno, Daichi made sure to visit at least once a week to check how he was dealing with everything. At first Asahi had been so surprised and perhaps a bit flattered by it, believing it might signal that Daichi was interested in something with him, but he quickly noticed he had to be wrong, mainly because Daichi seemed to think Asahi was a fucking mess. Which wasn't necessarily wrong, because Asahi was quite aware he was indeed a mess. The only reason he even had enough money to pay rent was because Yachi had decided to employ him. He was still adapting to the island and overall being awkward.

“I don't think he has any weird intentions with me, Yachi.”

She leaned in closer, and he didn’t know if he wanted to hear what she had to say next. His fellow dragon was weirdly invested on the non-existent relationship between him and their mayor. “I mean, it's your life, but then I also thought someone as perfect as Kiyoko wouldn’t ever want anything to do with me, and we are getting married next winter!” She stage-whispered, looking over her shoulder to the vampire sitting with her notebook at the deck behind them. Asahi smiled softly, because he was really happy for them, but it was hard to explain to Yachi that the problem wasn't that Daichi was too perfect, but that they just wouldn't be a good match. Asahi wasn't going to be a good match to anyone.

“So we have to make sure we’ll have enough roses by then, right?” 

His unsubtle change of topics seemed to work well, because she then lit up.

“Oh my god, yes, gotta tend to the roses!”

**Author's Note:**

> WB TIME!!
> 
> Asahi and Yachi are dragons, a shapeshifter species. One form doesn't necessarily relate to the other, so for instance yachi's natural size is double Asahi's, but when anthropomorphic it's curiously the other way around.
> 
> They both now live in the Karasuno Island, which is a very special piece of magically infused land (more on that soon!!) with no more than 20k people in a tight knit community.
> 
> Daichi is a fae, as we've seen before in the series, with tons of raw magic to bring all the boys to the yard
> 
> The imps! We love them all. Here we have a group of six of them, which is very rare (there are not many imps around and they are often loners). They can't help but want to play whenever an opportunity arises, and that can lead to complicated situations sometimes
> 
> Hope y'all liked this new piece, more are to come!


End file.
